


New Storms

by Certifieddisaster



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Levi Whump, M/M, Thunderstorms, comforting erwin, crying levi, levi angst, levi is scared of thunderstorms, scared levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certifieddisaster/pseuds/Certifieddisaster
Summary: Erwin finds Levi alone in his room during a particularly horrendous thunderstorm.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Levi, Erwin/Levi, eruri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 231





	New Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so i forgot that it was raining and shit when Isabell and Farlan died, so for the sake of this fic and my sanity, were gonna pretend it wasnt. *shrug*

Rain was new.

Actually no, that was quite possibly the dumbest way to describe this situation.

Rain was new, for Levi.

Growing up in the underground, Levi had never experience the true intensity of rain. He'd never felt it hit his skin while running outside looking for shelter, he'd never felt the shaking of your chest when a particularly strong burst of thunder makes itself know throughout the air. However, Levi has quickly decided that he would have prefered to keep these feelings unknown.

He's been in the survey corps for 6 months now, and its been 2 months since he lost Farlan and Isabell. The young soldier is now typically hidden away in his room, avoiding all the others who only look at him with pity. Though there are those who look at him with disgust, knowing where he's from; knowing of the sewers that Erwin had dragged him out of.

Erwin was the only one to have approached Levi in these last 2 months, proving that he'll be a wonderful commander some day with how much he seems to care about the other soldiers. He often came to Levi's room to check up on him, usually just finding the small man curled up on one of the 3 beds in the room. The other 2 beds forever remaining empty.

Levi didnt mind these visits, it was nice to know that Erwin wasn't just going to throw him back down into the underground. He never really spoke back to Erwin when the man would come in, he would simply just listen as Erwin rambled on about whatever was on his mind that day. It was a nice arrangement.

Erwin had eventually gotten into the habit of trying to bring Levi some food whenever he visited, noticing that the smaller man almost never left his room. Levi had been missing meals, and it was obvious to Erwin that Levi had (some how) lost a noticable amount of weight over the last 2 months.

This is how Erwin had ended up scheduling himself to come to Levi's room everynight after dinner. He would finish his own meal with all the other soldiers, and then he would proceed to put afew pieces of food onto a plate and make his way to Levi's room. This was just part of his daily routine now.

One night, as Erwin made his way to the dining hall to eat, he noticed the sky beginning to darken, thick clouds were forming and the wind was getting increasingly stronger. 'A storms coming' he thought to himself as he continued to walk to the hall. 

Sure enough, mid way through their meal, the soldiers began to see great flashes of lightening outside the windows; each flash followed by quite possibly the loudest thunder any of them have ever heard. The whole building could be felt shaking with each thuderous roar through the sky, no one was bothered though. 

Once Erwin had finished his meal, he made his usual plate for Levi and left the dining hall. 

The storm had been raging on for about an hour or so now; Erwin was wondering if the fields would be too torn up for training tomorrow, but he didnt really care at the moment. Right now his main concern was to get food to Levi and provide his few moments of comfort.

Erwin reached Levi's room and reached his hand out to open the door, but he froze when he heard small noises coming from inside the room. 'Is that..... crying?' Erwin thought. The soldier took a step back from the door to collect his thoughts. Levi wouldnt be... crying? Since he'd been here, Levi had barely shown any emotions other than discust and boredom; sure he had cried when Isabell and Farlan had lost their live, but Levi had a pretty good reason to be crying then. What could provoke the man to be crying right now?

Erwin began to wonder if the man was possibly in pain, and at this thought he finally stepped forward and slowly opened the door.

"Levi?" Erwin spoke quietly, not wanting to scare the young soldier. The room was dark, but with the help of a flash of lightening Erwin was able to see a noticable lump underneath the blankets of Levi's bed. The lump was shaking. As per usual, the lightening was followed by an incredible blast of thunder, and a small sob could be heard from the lump on the bed.

Erwin quickly set the plate down on a little table by the door as he closed it and moved swiftly over to the bed.

"Levi?", He said, hestitantly placing his hand on the top of the blanket lump, "Levi, are you alright?". No response.

Erwin tried to think of the best way to approach this situation before settling on trying to pull the blanket off of Levi, just enough to see his face. He slowly pulled the blanket back and to his relief, it was easy to do so as Levi was not hanging on to the blanket. Though this relief was instantly crushed when Erwin saw the small soldier instead had his hands gribbed in his hair, definatelly pulling way too hard.

"Levi, hey", Erwin spoke in his most soothing voice, reaching out to try and pry Levi's hand out of his sweat soaked hair, "Levi look at me, whats wrong?"

Once Erwin managed to get Levi's hand away from his hair, he was able to fully see the tears soaking the young mans terrified face. Levi was hyperventilating and choking out small sobs with every breath he managed to take; Erwin's heart sunk.

He had no idea what to do, Erwin had never found a soldier like this alone in their room; least of all LEVI. He just stared at Levi's shaking form, watching more tears flood out of his eyes in the dark. Levi's face was breifly illuminated by another flash of lightening, letting Erwin get a better look at the fear on his face; But then came the thunder.

Levi let out what sounded like a choked scream as the entire room felt like it was shaking, he was now crying slightly harder and trying to take his hands away from Erwin's grasp, most likely to pull the blanket back over his head.

Erwin's heart sunk even further once he realized the source of distress. Levi was absolutely terrified of the storm. As a young man from the underground he would had likely never experienced one, esspecially not one of this intensity.

After afew moments of letting this new information sink in, Erwin knew he had to do something; he knew he couldnt just let Levi suffer in the dark alone, esspecially not with his current mental state.

Erwin let go on Levi's hands (which immediately flew back into the black mop of hair) and stood up from his crouched position on the floor. He kicked off his shoes and jacket before slowly lowering himself down onto Levi's bed, not even hesitating to pull the shaking man into his lap and holding him against his chest.

Levi released a small gasp as he felt Erwin's strong arms wrap around him, holding him tightly against his broad chest. Levi felt even smaller, but he felt some relief wash over him as he tried to relax into the larger man's grasp.

Erwin lifted one hand to stroke through Levi's hair as he began to rock side to side in the bed, just like his mother used to do to him whenever he cried as a child. Levi had turned his head so his cries were muffled be Erwin's chest as another blast of thunder and lightening ripped through the night sky.

"Ssshhh, its okay", Erwin whispered, trying his best to sooth the small man in his arms, "follow my breathing Levi, its going to be okay."

Levi tried his best to match his breaths to Erwin's, not even realizing how badly he had been hyperventilating before. He felt his blanket be pulled back up over his shoulders and rest just below his chin, he snuggled into it as he felt Erwin's hand return to his hair, running his fingers through the thick strands.

"You're alright Levi", Erwin continued to provide as much comfort as he could, "I'm here, and I'm not going to leave you. You're going to be okay". The blond wasn't entirely sure if that was the right choice of words so soon after Levi had lost both of his friends, but Levi seemed to relax alittle more at Erwin's rambling. Erwin took that as a win.

Almost 2 more hours had passed by the time the storm had stopped, slowly down to a light drizzle of rain against the windows. Storms had the ability to go from being terrifying to incredibly calming in such a short period of time, Erwin was thankful for this at the moment.

He turned hus gazed towards the small man still wrapped in his arms; Levi was still noticably shaking, small breaths puffing from his mouth, but with all of the stress he had just been through, Levi had effectively passed out.

Erwin smiled fondly at Levi's sleeping form and he continued to run his fingers through the raven black hair, he didnt have the heart to let go of the smaller man just yet. So he didnt.

Erwin ended up shifting himself on the bed so he was in a more horizontal position with Levi now resting ontop of his chest, he hadnt stirred from his sleep in the slightest during all the movement; Erwin was quite happy about that. He held Levi still tight in his arms as he too began to doze off.

He realized he never got Levi to eat his dinner, but he would make sure the man ate in the morning, right now he could tell Levi desperately needed some rest. 

The future commander fell asleep with Levi still firmly wrapped in his arms; and in the morning, he woke up the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if y'all want more AOT fics cause I got afew other ideas. All equally as depressing.


End file.
